ADVANCESHIPPING: desde la infancia
by GoThunder11
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia Advance, Ash x may
1. el comienzo

Capítulo 1: el comienzo

Nuestra historia empieza con una niña de 5 años de pelo castaño y ojos azules, estaba de campamento en Kanto pero se perdio en el bosque, en un momento se resbalo de una colina y se estrello con un arbol, resultando con solo una pequeña herida en la pierna, pero al estar sola solo se le ocurre empezar a llorar, en un momento siente que algo se acerca, se echa para atras por el miedo, pero resulto ser un niño de pelo azabache que caminaba en direccion hacia el llanto, cuando vio que era una niña va a ver lo que le ocurria

Niño:Oye estas bien?

La niña no contesta porque estaba asustada

Niño: No te preocupes todo estara bien

Luego nota que estaba herida

Niño: Tienes un raspon en la pierna, ven te voy a ayudar

El niño traia con el un pañuelo el cual lo usa para vendar la pierna

Niño: como te sientes?

Niña: estoy bien... gracias

Niño: oye tu tambien eres del campamento

Ella asiente

Niño: entonces vamos los dos

Niña: si

Pero al intentar levantarse le dolia la pierna

Niño: Ven te ayudo (dandole la mano)

La levanto con la fuerza suficiente para terminar abrazados

Niño: vamos?

Niña: Si... como te llamas?

Niño: mi nombre es Ash y soy de aqui de pueblo paleta y tu eres?

Niña: soy May y no soy de aqui, soy de ciudad Petalburg

Ash: bueno vamos al campamento

Dijo esto mientras todavia la tenia de la mano

May: si

Luego llegaron al campamento sin problemas


	2. el reencuentro

Capítulo 2: el reencuentro

Esto sucede 10 años despues

Los hechos ocurren igual que en el anime

Ash se dirigia a la region de Hoenn para conseguir ganara la liga pokemon de esa region pero con un problema, resulta que su Pikachu esta en mal estado por culpa del equipo rocket, cuando llega al puerto pregunta por un centro pokemon pero no habia, luego le contaron sobre el profesor Birch que es un experto, decidio llamarlo, tras unos segundos contesta un ayudante

Ash: disculpe necesito hablar con el profesor Birch.

Ayudante: lo siento pero no esta, que necesita?

Ash:mi pokemon esta en muy mal estado necesito ayuda

Ayudante: entendido tratare de comunicarme con el para que lo ayude, esta en pueblo Villa Raiz cierto?

Ash:eso creo

Ayudante: muy bien espere donde este mientras llega el profesor

Ash: entendido

Termina la llamada y espera a la llegada, mientras tanto una chica que era casi de su misma edad andaba en su bicicleta directo hacia el laboratorio del profesor Birch para recibir su primer pokemon, cuando llega toca la puerta.

Chica: !Hola! Hay alguien?

El mismo ayudante abre la puerta

Ayudante: si, en que te puedo ayudar

Chica: hola soy May y vine por mi primer pokemon

Ayudante: disculpeme pero puede esperar un poco,el profesor acaba de salir a ayudar a un chico

May:(un poco deprimida)bueno ,esperare a que llegue

Ayudante: adelante, pasa.

May: muchas gracias

Mientras tanto con ash

Ash: resiste pikachu pronto llegara

De pronto un vehiculo a toda velocidad frena frente a el, un hombre con bata se baja para hablar con el

Profesor Birch: tu eres ash?

Ash: si y usted es el profesor Birch?

Birch: asi es, dejame ver a Pikachu

Lo examina para saber que tiene

Birch: esta muy grave, pronto a mi laboratorio

Ash asiente y sube al auto

Ash: profesor birch que sucede?

Birch: tu pikachu sufrio una sobrecarga de electricidad

Ash: debio ser culpa de esos bandalos(equipo rocket), lo atraparon con un iman

Birch: posiblemente un electroiman hay que darnos prisa

Una vez llegan van corriendo al interior, estaba tan acelerados que no notaron que pasaron frente a May, quien vio a Ash de una forma familiar, al llegar al lugar intentaron controlar a Pikachu que se volvio salvaje para tratar de sanarlo pero este lanzo un impactrueno que destruyo el lugar.

Ash: Pikachu espera (va a perseguirlo)

El profesor birch iba a seguirlo pero en ese momento entra May

May: que sucede?

Birch: tenemos un problema con un pokemon electrico, hay que ayudarlo

May decide ir con el pero ella estaba pensativa

May:(pensando) quien era ese chico y porque me era muy familiar? Sera que es el, solo hay una forma de saberlo

Mientras con Ash y Pikachu, ete estaba muy confundido, no sabia lo que pasaba, cuando ve a Ash acercandose lo ataca y escapa otra vez, pero lo sigue de cerca, en un momento aparece un robot gigante con dos personas y un Meowth adentro

Chica:preparense para...

Ash(interrumpiendo): no tengo tiempo para sus idioteces

Jessie: nadie me dice que hacer

James: asi es, es por eso que tomaremos a Pikachu

Dos brazos agarran a Pikachu, este intenta usar su rayo pero no afecta en nada al robot

Meowth: jajaja no gastes tus fuerzas, entre mas nos ataques mas energia tendremos.

Pero en un momento el ataque de pikachu era mas potente, cuando el profesor Birch y May llegaron vieron que el impactrueno iba para todos lados, uno de ellos se dirigia al laboratorio pero no le dieron importancia, en un momento el robot se sobrecargo y empezo a funcionar mal, sin previo aviso este exploto y mando a volar al equipo rocket, por su parte Pikachu iba a caer al acantilado pero Ash corre y lo atrapa en el aire solo para agarrarse despues de una rama que sobresalia para no caer, el profesor y May van para ayudarlo, atan una cuerda a un arbol y lanzan el otro extremo para que Ash suba durante el trayecto es mordido por Pikachu.

Ash; tranquilo Pikachu todo estara bien

Esas palabras bastaron para que Pikachu se calmara y lamiera la herida que le causo por la mordida, cuando subio fue recibido por el profesor y May que lo ayudaron a subir.

Ash: gracias por la ayuda profesor

Birch: de nada Ash, fue gracias a May que lo conseguimos

Cuando dijo eso ellos semiraron el uno al otro, cuando escucharo el nombre del otro no podian creerlo, estaban frente a frente con la persona de ese dia, los dos estaban paralizados, no podian decir nada hasta que reaccionaron diciendo

Ash: M-May?

May: A-Ash?

Esto basto para que los dos se dieran un abrazo entre si, estaban junto a la persona que conocieron ese dia, el cual, se hicieron grandes amigos, cuando termino el campamento los dos estaban tristes, pero hicieron una promesa

Flashback

Hace 10 años

May:(llorando) no quiero, no quiero irme, quiero quedarme un poco mas, no quiero dejar a mi primer mejor amigo

Ash:(sollozando)yo tampoco quiero dejar a mi mejor amiga (idea) ya se hagamos una promesa

May: cual?

Ash: prometamos que nos volveremos a ver sin importar cuanto pase, de acuerdo?

May asiente y sellan el trato con un abrazo en señal de amistad

Fin Flashback

Estaban en ese mismo abrazo con el que sellaron su promesa

May:(sollozando)ash en verdad eres tu? Realmente eres tu?

Ash: si May soy yo y pude cumplir mi promesa

Y siguieron asi hasta darse cuenta de un pequeño problema, Ash nunca solto a Pikachu y abrazo a May con el en el medio, cuando se dieron cuenta, parecia que lo estaban axficciando, ante esto los dos se disculpan con Pikachu y van con el profesor, que tenia una cara de dudas

Birch: ustedes dos se conocen? Desde cuando?

Ash: bueno...

Ash le ib contando al profesor como conocio a May y cuando llegaron May tuvo un gran problema...


	3. El comienzo de un nuevo viaje

Capítulo 3: el comienzo de un nuevo viaje

En el capitulo anterior May tuvo un gran problema... su bicicleta estaba destruida debido al araque que lanzo pikachu y fue hacia el laboratorio donde dio directamente a la bicicleta(Pikachu el destruyebicicletas XD)

May: !mi bici! Ahora quemada

Ash: May, lo lamento, no queria dañar tu bici, fue un accidente

May:(suspiro) no te preocupes por ahora hay que cuidar a tu Pikachu

Ash: cierto

Cuando dejaron a Pikachu en un cuarto para descansar, el profesor llamo a May para recibir su primer pokemon

Ash: vas a iniciar tu aventura? De lujo

May: gracias Ash

El profesor saca a los tres iniciales, May se toma su tiempo para decidir y elige a Torchic como primer pokemon

Birch: hoy fue un dia muy largo, que les parece si descansan aqui esta noche

Ash: por esta bien, tengo que cuidar a Pikachu

May: por mi tambien, no todos los dias te reencuentras con tu mejor amigo despues de 10 años

Ash: si, lamento no haber podido comunicarme contigo antes, cuando nos separamos no sabia como llamarte

May: no importa, entonces Ash, porque nk me cuentas lo que has hecho estos años

Ash: claro, tengo mucho que contarte

El resto del dia Ash y May se pusieron al corriente de lo que hicieron, despues se fueron a dormir(por separado, no duermen en la misma habitacion), a la mañana siguiente Pikachu ya estaba listo para partir con Ash

Birch: Ash si quieres participar en el torneo debes registrarte en el centro pokemon mas cercano, sabes como llegar?

Ash: pues ahora que lo dice no se como llegar

May: yo si se como llegar, te llevaria pero mi bici esta destruida

Ash: lo siento, otra vez, (idea) ya se porque no viajamos juntos, asi podremos divertinos como cuando eramos niños

May: si, es cierto, en ese caso, acepto

Birch: es bueno saber que iran juntos, asi se podran apoyar en el otro, buena suerte en su viaje

Ash y May: Gracias, adios

Cuando estaban caminando, no se dijeron nada porque estaban en sus pensamientos cada uno

Ash:(pensando) no puedo creer que despues de tanto tiempo me halla encontrado con quien es una persona muy importante para mi,(sonrojandose) no, me referiero a ella como amiga... o...

May:(pensando)Ash ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo conoci, pero sigue siendo alguien amable y dulce con todos, en especial se acordo de mi y me recibio con un tierno abrazo que disfrute, (sonrojandose) p-pero lo disfrute por que lo quiero como mi mejor amigo... o...

Ash y May (pensando al mismo tiempo): como algo mas

Siguieron caminando hacia el centro pokemon mas cercano, que aventuras nos traera esta joven pareja, pues lo sabremos mas adelante

Continuara...


	4. ¿Como lo averiguo?

Despues de emprender su camino hacia el centro pokemon, Ash y May deciden hablar un po o de lo que quieren hacer

Ash: Oye May, vas a inscribirte en la liga hoenn

May: mmmhhh... yo solo queria ir de viaje

Ash: De viaje?

May: si, la verdad es que le tengo un poco de miedo a los pokemon, fue por un accidente que me paso un año despues de despedirnos, me perdi en un bosque y habian muchos pokemon, estaba aterrada, desde entonces le tengo un poco miedo

Ash: ya veo, en ese caso te ayudare a superar ese miedo

May: en serio? Me ayudaras?

Ash: claro, te ayudare en lo que necesites porque eres lo mas importante para mi

En ese momento May se sonroja por lo que dijo Ash, este mismo tambien lo hace despues de darse cuenta de lo que dijo

May:(sonrojada) Gracias Ash

Despues de eso no dijeron nada mas porque estaban en sus pensamientos

Ash:(pensando) Porque dije eso? En ese momento vi a May triste y no queria verla asi, cuando sonrie mesiento aliviado y en paz, porque sera? Brock me dijo que cuando veia a las chicas se sentia en el paraiso, aunque siempre se lanzaba a cualquier chica, pero creo que lo que siento se parecido, sera que estoy enamorado de May? Y si es asi...

May:(pensando) Ash es muy amable conmigo, siempre lo ha sido desde pequeños y me hacia feliz, ahora esta conmigo y soy feliz pero de una forma diferente, mi corazon se acelera cada vez que lo veo, siento mucha felicidad con el, mi mama me conto una vez que cada vez papa llegaba su corazon se estremecia porque asi se sentia el amor, sera que eso es lo que siento? Amor? La verdadme gustaria estar con el siempre pero quiero saber si el siente lo mismo? De ser asi...

Ash y May(pensando): como lo averiguo?

Cuando llegan al centro pokemon estaba atardeciendo y van donde la enfermera Joy para pedir habitaciones

Joy: Bienvenidos al centro pokemon, en que les puedo ayudar?

Ash: Hola quisiera registrarme para la liga hoenn.

Joy: claro, necesito tus datos por favor.

Despues de resgistrarse escucha a unas personas hablando del lider de gimnasio de Petalburg, el iba a preguntarles sobre el pero May se entero de ello y lo tomo de la mano

May: oye ash porque no vamos a comer algo? No hemos comido mucho hoy

Ash: si tienes razon

Pero de un momento a otro ieron que aun estaban de la mano, esto les dio un poco de vergüenza y se separaron sonrojados, luego van a comer con tranquilidad Ash May y Pikachu(por fin volvio a aparecer) cuando se escucho un estruendo, fueron a ver que era y nogaron tres figuras que Ash y May reconocen

Jessie: Preparense para los problemas

James: Y mas vale que teman

Jessie: Para protegen al mundo de la devastacion

James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

James: Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

Jessie: Es Jessie

James: Y Jamememes

Jessie: El equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

James: Rindanse ahora o preparense para luchar

Meowth: Asi es

Ash: !equipo rocket!

May: !otra vez ustedes!

Jessie: Venimos solo por los pokemon del centro pokemon, pero ya que estas aqui tambien nos llevaremos a Pikachu

Ash: Ni sueñes, ve Pikachu

May: tu tambien Torchic

Los dos pokemon salen para luchar

Jessie: no creas que nos derrotaras ve...

No pudo terminar porque Ash y May actuan rapido

Ash: no tenemos tiempo, Pikachu Atactrueno

May: Torchic Lanzallamas

Los dos pokemon lanzan sus ataques y se combinan en un Lanzallamas electrico, impactando con el equipo rocket el cual es mandado a volar sin que pudieran decir algo, y en el centro pokemon todos estaban impactados, en especial Ash y May, ese ataque esta muy sincronizado

Ash: Wow, eso fue...

May: Increible

Los dos se miran

Ash: Es cierto es...

May:como si supieramos...

Ash: cuando lanzar el ataque y...

May: lanzarlo al mismo tiempo

Los dos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro sin que lo supieran, en ese momento estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, sentian que en ese momento solo estaban los dos, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, no podian pronunciar ni una sola palabra, en ese momento la enfermera Joy llega

Joy: estan todos bien?

Eso basto para que ellos volvieran en si y se separaran

Ash: ehh... si estamos bien

May: todo esta en orden otra vez

Joy: gracias por deshacerse de esos sujetos, como puedo agradecerlos?

Ash: podria darnos una habitacion con dos camas por favor?

Joy: lo lamento pero solo nos queda una habitacion con una cama doble

Ash:(sonrojado) May t-te importaria si d-dormimos en la misma c-cama?

May:(sonrojada) N-no me importaria, e-esta bien

Joy: en ese caso aqui tiene las llaves

Ash:gracias

Al entrar dejaton sus cosas y se cambiaron para dormir, May en el baño y Ash en la habitacion, cuando terminaron se recostaron, esta cama pero se sentian incomodos

May:(sonrojada) A-Ash, te importaria si me abrazaras para que estemos mas comodos?

Ash:(sonrojado) D-De acuerdo

Entonces se abrazaron de tal forma que May pusiera su cabeza en el pecho de Ash

May:(pensando)su corazon esta acelerado, sera que es porque estoy cerca,(sonriendo) entonces si es posible que yo le guste

Ash:(pensando)Teniendo a May tan cerca se siente muy bien, creo que esta idea me gusta mucho, ahora se que en verdad me gusta, que digo no me gusta, la amo y todo lo que paso hoy me lo confirma

Despues de unos segundos se quedaron dormidos sintiendose felices por estar con la persona que mas ama en este mundo


	5. Un rio de confesiones

El sol empezaba a salir y Ash se estaba despertando con un seño fruncido por levantarse temprano, pero no duro mucho ya que noto que estaba abrazando a May quien aun estaba durmiendo, el al ver a la persona que ama abrazandola dormida le generaba paz y un pensamiento llego de repente

Ash: (pensando) creo que deberia decirle lo que siento, no se cual puede ser su respuesta, talvez me rechaze debido a que no nos hemos visto en 10 años y no he tenido contacto con ella, pero si dijera que si seria la persona mas feliz del mundo, por ahora tengo que ver cuando es el mejor momento, pero ahora no lo se

Empezo a despertar a May de una forma agradable, poco a poco se despertaba, cuando vio a Ash abrazandola, por un momento se quedo en la misma posicion, pero de un momento a otro se separo rapidamente con un sonrojo en su cara, Ash por un momento se olvido de la situacion en la que estaba, luego se sonrojo tambien.

May:(sonrojada) B-Buenos dias Ash

Ash:(sonrojado) Buenos dias May

Entonces se levantan, se cambian la ropa, May en el baño y Ash en la habitacion, organizan sus cosas y bajan para desayunar. Luego vuelven a seguir con su viaje, los dos no se habian dicho nada en todo el camino

May: Ash

Ash: si May?

May: quiero decirte algo?

Ash: yo tambien quiero decirte algo, pero empieza tu

May: bueno, la verdad es que...

De repente May, mientras miraba a otro lado para saber que decir, ve un rio cerca de una orilla

May: Ash mira, un rio

Ash: si, porque no pasamos el dia ahi?

May: me parece bien, no tenemos afan de llegar

Al llegar cerca de la orilla Ash empieza a armar la tienda y May se acerca a la orilla

Ash: May ten cuidado te puedes caer

May: no te preocupes, porque no vienes? Ya terminaste de armar la tienda

Ash: de acuerdo

Los dos se sientan en la orilla quitandose los zapatos y medias para sentir el agua en su pies, sin previo aviso May empuja a Ash al agua

Ash:(un poco molesto) !¿porque fue eso?!

May:(riendose) para reirme un poco

Ash: ayudame a salir

May: ok

Con una risa malefica agarra a May del brazo y la hala al agua

May:(molesta) !OYE!

Ash:(riendose) es para reirme un poco

May: asi pues riete de esto

Le lanza agua en la cara a Ash

Ash: asi que asi quieres jugar ¿eh? Pues entonces juguemos

Siguieron lanzandose agua hasta la tarde, cuando se detuvieron eran las 4 de la tarde, fueron a comer un poco de comida que trajeron del cp, pusieron a secar su ropa en una rama y estaban con su ropa de cambio, los dos estaban secando cerca de la orilla

Ash: entonces que me ibas a decir?

May: eh? Ah si, la verdad es que conzco al lider de gimnasio de Petalburg

Ash: ¡¿en serio?! Y como lo conoces?

May: pues... el es... mi... padre...

Ash: ¡¿QUE?! tu padre es el lider de gimnasio?

May: si... pero ser su hija lleva muchos contras

Ash: contras?

May: si, por ejemplo tengo un... trato especial... no me consideran como "May" sino como "la hija de Norman", por eso no tenia amigos, excepto uno que esta al lado mio en este instante (lo mira a los ojos) y me siento muy feliz (se acerca a el)

Ash:May...

El silencio reino unos segundos hasta que

Ash: May, lo que queria decirte es...

May: que?

Ash: ...la primera vez que nos vimos yo no tenia amigos, pero al conocerte en ese bosque yo queria ser tu amigo, me alegra de que fuera capaz de serlo, pero el dia en que te fuiste senti un hoyo en mi corazon y... crei que podia llenarlo siendo el mejor maestro pokemon, aunque no lo conseguia y sentia ese hoyo, pero cuando nos reencontramos otra vez, podia sentir como el hoyo desaparecia, al estar junto a ti me siento feliz, alegre y en calma, aunque el agujero no estaba del todo completo y no sabia lo que era, hasta anoche porque tenia abtazada a una persona muy importante en mi vida

Esto ultimo dejo paralizada a May, no sabia como reaccionar ante esto, solo se limito a sonreir

May: yo tambien sentia lo mismo, al estar sola sin amigo me sentia triste, cuando nos separamos me senti peor, pero ahora estas a mi lado y eso es lo que mas me importa porque tu me importas mucho

Ash se quedo igual de paralizado hasta que decidio hablar

Ash: May hay algo que quiero decirte

May: que?

Ash:(sonrojandose)t-tu m-me g-gus...(respirando hondo) May, te amo

El silencio volvio a reinar, los dos se quedan mirandose, Ash esperando la respuesta de su mejor amiga que no podia decir nada por la sorpresa, entonces una ligera sonrisa se forma en su rostro

May: de verdad me amas Ash?

Ash: si, te amo mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo

May: en ese yo tambien tengo algo que decirte... yo tambien te amo Ash, te he amado desde hace tiempo

Ash estaba sorprendido de su respuesta pero estaba alegre, la persona que mas ama en el mundo tambien lo amaba, May tenia exactamente la misma felicidad, poco a poco se iban acercandose hasta estar abrazados, May abraza del cuello a Ash y este la abraza de la cintura, en ese momento

Ash: me alegra que sintamos lo mismo, pense que no me aceptarias

May: claro que te aceptaria tontito, he estado esperando este momento

Ash: yo tambien

Lentamente se iban acercando lentamente sus rostros para terminar de sellar sus sentimientos en un tierno beso donde demostraban todos sus sentimentos, ninguno decidio echarse para atras, no les importaba el resto del mundo, solo existian ellos dos personas que demuestran todo sus amor, no con palabras porque las acciones valen mas que mil palabras, este fue el momento mas hermoso en su vida, despues de unos 5 minutos se separan por falta de oxigeno

May: Ash, por favor disculpame

Ash:porque?

May: por no haber podido hablar contigo antes

Ash: yo soy el que lo siente, yo debi haberte llamado, soy un torpe

May: los dos somos torpes, pero eso ya no importa, el pasado es pasado y ahora estamos juntos

Ash: Tienes razon May, y estaremos juntos siempre, lo prometo

Para sellar ese trato se vuelven a dar un tierno beso, pero se ven interrumpidos por una rata amarilla que se escurria entre ellos dos que tenia cara de hambriento, en ese momento los estomagos de los 3 suenan a la vez, este hecho hace que todos se rian

Ash: creo que es hora de comer

May: si

Luego de comer se van a dormir, May acerca su bolsa de dormir a la de Ash para abrazarlo

May: creo que me gusta dormir abrazandote

Ash: a mi tambien

Los dos se abrazan y se duermen al instante, que aventuras les traeran a esta joven pareja, eso solo el tiempo lo dira

Esta historia continuara


	6. Una confrontacion dificil

A la mañana siguiente siguieron su camino hasta por fin llegar a Petalburg, May estaba muy ansiosa por regresar

May: es bueno poder regresar

Ash llega a su lado

Ash: este lugar es lindo, aqui creciste?

May: si, aqui creci junto a mi familia

Ash: lo que recuerda que tu papa es el lider de gimnasio cierto?

May: si

Esto ultimo lo dijo un poco triste, Ash nota este cambio repentino

Ash: que sucede?

May: es que me preocupa mi papa

Ash: porque? Esta enfermo?

May: no, pero no se como decirle que tengo novio despues de solo 3 dias

Ash: cierto, no te preocupes yo me encargo

May: en serio?

Ash: si, despues de todo tengo que confrontarlo

May: ya veo, entonces vamos

Van hacia el gimnasio, May conocia donde estaba asique no se demoraron, al entrar vieron a alguien, un niño pequeño con camisa verdd

???: bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Petalburg, quien quiere enfrentarse al lider de gimnasio?

Ash: ese soy yo

???: entonces tendras que enfrentarte a mi

May: ya basta Max, no digas mentiras

El mencionado se impresiona que la otra persona era su hermana mayor

Max:(nervioso) hola May no sabia que llegarias hoy

May: donde esta papa

De repente un hombre aparece jungo con su esposa

Norman: May, eres tu?

May: ¡papa! ¡mama!

Va y abraza a sus padres los cuales corresponden el abrazo

Caroline: hola hija, como has estado?

May: muy bien mama

Norman: y que te trae de regreso? Me imagino que no es solo para saludar ¿o si?

May: no vine con alguien

Ash, que estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba, se acerco hacia ellos

Ash: hola mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y vine para retarlo a un combate

Norman: ya veo, las reglas son de un combate de 3 contra 3

Ash: pero solo tengo a Pikachu

Muestra solo a Pikachu

Norman: entoncesno puedes pelear contra mi sin otros 2 pokemons

Ash al escuchar esto se deprime, May va hacia el

May: lo lamento pero no te deprimas se que muy pronto enfrentaras a mi papa Ash

Ash: si tienes razon, gracias por los animos

Norman se acerca a ellos

Norman: espera, tu eres Ash el que mencionaba May del campamento

Ash: el mismo

Norman: vaya, estoy muy agradecido contigo, fuiste el unico y mejor amigo de May

Ash: si, y me alegra poder verla otra vez

Max se acerca rapido hacia el

Max: espera, ya me acuerdo de ti, estabas en la conferencia plateada

Ash: asi es, me alegra ser reconocido(decia con una pose de orgullo)

Max: si tu perdiste en la segunda ronda

Ash:(deprimido) ahora entiendo porque soy conocido

Max: claro tu eres, espera no me digas, es Al

Ash se cae deprimido

Ash: es Ash, lo dijeron como 3 veces

May: Max, no lo molestes

Max: yo no hice nada malo, solo le recorde como perdio

Ash: por si no lo sabia pase la primera ronda

Max: y perdiste de forma aplastante la segunda

Ash: ¡estuvo parejo!

Norman: ¡ya calmense! No lo molestes mas Max

Max: perdon

Norman: en fin, que haras ahora Ash?

Ash: bueno creo que nos quedaremos esta noche e iremos a otra ciudad para conseguir una medalla, cuando tenga los otros dos pokemon y crea que este listo, lo enfrentare Norman

Norman: esa es la actitud, porque no se quedan en nuestra casa esta noche

May: por mi esta bien y tu Ash?

Ash: por mi tambien

Los 5 van hacia la casa de Norman, una vez alli se acomodaron en la sala

Caroline: ire por algo de cafe

Norman: trae un poco parami por favor

Caroline: en seguida cariño

Se va a la cocina

Norman: bueno diganme, que tal estuvo tu experencia hasta ahora hija?

May: bueno...

May le cuenta todo lo que paso hasta lo del centro pokemon, con algunas intervenciones de Ash para aclarar algunas cosas, Caroline ya estaba ahi y escucho todo

Norman: este tal equipo rocket parece todo un problema

Ash: si, y lo ha sido desde que empece mi viaje, los he enfrentado mucho

May: pero creo que no nos molestaran en un tiempo

Ash: cierto

Norman: y tienen algo mas que contar

May: bueno, la verdad es que...

Caroline: que pasa hija? Poruqe estas nerviosa

Ash: dejame contarles

May: de acuerdo

Norman: que pasa? Que sucede?

Ash: señor Norman, señora Caroline, resulta que... soy...el novio de su hija

Contrario a lo que se esperaban, el silencio reino en la sala

Norman:y quieres que lo aprovemos

Ash: bueno... si

Norman:...lo aprovare con una condicion

Ash: cual?

De repente saca una pokebola, de ella sale un Vigoroth

Ash: quiere que pelee contra usted?

Norman: no, si quieres ser novio de mi hija debes sobrevivir

Ash:¡¿que?!

De la nada Vigoroth se abalanza sobre Ash y lo ataca, este apenas lo esquiva

Ash: ¡¿porque hizo eso?!

En lugar de recibir una respuesta, le dice a Vigoroth que siga atacando, Ash salio de la casa para no ser atacado pero detras lo persigue norman con su Vigoroth

Norman: ¡NO CREAS PODER ESCAPARAN, SOLO TENDRAS A MI HIJA SI SOBREVIVES EL RESTO DEL DIA!

May los sigue para detener a su papa, sin tener exito, Ash corre por toda la ciudad evitando a Norman, cuando ya se estaba poniendo el sol, Ash estaba cansado, Norman estaba detras de el con su Vigoroth

Norman: solo no te muevas, si sobrevives a esto, te dare permiso, pero te lo advierto, mi Vigoroth puede cortar hasta una roca

Cuando Vigoroth estaba listo para atacar

May: ¡detente!

Se pone enfrente de Vigoroth

May:(sollozando) por favor, no lo lastimes, no le hagas daño, lo amo mucho y no quiero que nada malo le pase, desde que nos separamos, ambos sentimos un gran agujero dentro de nuestros corazones y ahora nos encontramos y nos dimos cuenta que nos amamos el uno al otro, ese agujero dentro de nosotros desaparecio, no puedes hacerle esto, despues de tanto tiempo separados, no quiero que nada malo le pase ahora, asique por favor detente

Norman estaba paralizado con lo que dijo

Norman: en serio lo amas tanto

May asiente

Norman al notar esto, su expresion de furia pasa a hacer una feliz

Norman: en ese caso lo aceptare

Se acerca ha Ash para levantarlo

Norman: lamento mucho mi forma de actuar, solo queria proteger a mi hija, podras perdonarme?

Ash:(cansado)si...solo...dejeme...recuperar...el aliento, y no se preocupe, yo me encargare de proteger a su hija

Norman: mas te vale, o si no...

Ash: me atacara otra vez con otro pokemon?

Norman:(riendose y abrazandolo por el cuello)jajajaja si que aprendes rapido

Ash:jeje(pensando) me matara un dia de estos

Norman: bueno, ya que quedo solucionado esto, vamos a la casa

Los tres regresan a la casa, al llegar Caroline comienza a regañar a Norman por su forma de actuar, despues de eso y de comer todos se van a dormir excepto dos personas

Norman: Ash

Ash: si señor Norman?

Norman: prometes cuidar a mi hija?

Ash: por supuesto

Norman: que tanto darias por salvarla

Ash:...daria mi vida

Norman: ya veo, y no tratas de hacerle algo malo ¿o si?

Ash: no como crees no le haria algo malo(pensando) aunque si conozco a alguien(imaginando a Brock)

Norman: en ese caso no tengo nada de aue preocuparme, ve y descansa mañana tienes mucho camino aue recorrer hasta el siguiente gimnasio

Ash: de acuerdo, descansa señor Norman

Despues se van a dormir en sus respectivos cuarto, despues de un dia muy loco para Ash, que nuevos retos se le presentaran, solo el tiempo lo dira, esta historia continuara


	7. Un viejo amigo

Despues de levantarse y desayunar, nuestros heroes se preparan para partir mientras que abajo hablaban el resto de la familia en la sala

Norman: lo siento pero no puedes viajar con ellos

Max: porque no? Asi podria vigilarlos para que no hagan una locura

Norman: eso me gustaria, pero no creo que les guste ser molestados en su viaje

Caroline: ademas no se han visto en 10 años, quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido

Max: ya veo, pero aun asi quiero preguntarles, al menos para ver como es una aventura de entrenador

Norman: eso dependera de ellos

En ese instante bajan Ash y May con sus cosas

Ash: ya estamos listos para irnos

Max: oye Ash

Ash: vaya, es la primera vez que dices bien mi nombre, que sucede?

Max: puedo viajar con ustedes? Quiero ver como es una aventura de entrenador, y que mejor forma que aprender acompañandolos

Caroline: Max ya te dije que ellos quieren tiempo a solas

May: no, esta bien puedes venir con nosotros

Max: en serio?

Ash: si, asi aprenderas lo necesario para tu viaje, ve y prepara tus cosas nos iremos ahora

Max: si

Despues de empacar y despedirse se dirigen hacia su nuevo destino

May: y ahora, a donde vamos

Max: segun el pokegear que me dio mi papa el siguiente destino es ciudad Rustboro, hay un gimnasio alli

Ash: bueno en marcha

Despues de un tiempo se detienen cerca de un rio

Ash: bueno es hora de comer

Pero se dan cuenta que no tienen comida hasta que Max saca un barra de chocolate que se guardo, pero fue robado por un taillow, Ash lo ve y decide atraparlo pero se escapa, pero regresa con toda una parbada de taillows, en ese momento llega un sujeto de piel moreno, sale de un salto y saco un forretress y ayudo a detener a los taillow, despues Pikachu lanzo un impactrueno, los debilita pero uno se acerca fue el que tomo el chocolate, decidio acompañar a Ash en su aventura, asique lo atrapa, despues de eso

Ash: brock me alegra verte

Brock: a mi tambien, y...

Ve a may y...

Brock: hola hermosura que la trae a un lugar como este, si fue para encontrar el amor verdadero ya lo tiene frente a usted y ese soy...

Fye interrumpido por un golpe de Ash en la cabeza

Brock: !oye! Porque...

Ash: ¡QUE NI SE TE VUELVA A OCURRIR A HACER ESO O TE MATO¡ ¡¿ME OISTE?!

Brock:(paralizado) s-si pero porque actuas asi con ella?

Ash se calma un poco antes de responder

Ash: porque ella es mi novio

Brock: tu...novia?

Ash:si

Brock:¡Ash ya tiene una novia antes que yo!(deprimido en posicion fetal) ya no quiero vivir

Ash:veo que no has cambiado nada

Brock:pero tu si, antes no hacias nada como eso

Ash: hare lo que sea por protegerla

May: Ash...

Brock: ya veo, y... ya se besaron?

Ash: si desde el primer dia que somos novios

Brock ¡hasta consiguio besarla!(deprimido) ya no quiero vivir

Ash: ya no te preocupes, se algun dia encontraras a la indicada(pensando)espero

Brock: bueno seguire intentando y me puedes presentarlos?

Ash: claro, ella es May y el es su hermano menor Max

May y Max: un placer conocerte

Brock: el placer es mio, disculpa mi forma de presentarme May

May: no te preocupes, pero con este problema olvide que no tenemos comida, creo que morire de hambre

Brock: nadie morira de hambre en mi guardia, tengo suficiente comida para todos y tambien comida pokemon

Max: que alivio, me alegra que seas amigo de Ash

Ash: y eso que no han probado su comida, oye Brock quieres venir con nosotros, seria muy divertido viajar contigo otra vez

Brock: claro que ire y conmigo entran una comida tan grandioso como la comida del de arriba

Ash, May y Max: si viva

Despues de comer, siguen su trayecto para continuar con su aventura, que le esperara a nuestros heroes, pues solo el tiempo y el camino lo dira, esta historia continuara...


	8. Alcanzando nuestros logros

Despues de los sucesos del capitulo anterior han pasado los mismos sucesos del anime a excepcion de que en los momentos dificiles Ash y May siempre se apoyaban el uno al otro, ya que no les gustaba ver a esa persona que tanto amaba llorar, siempre se mantuvieron el uno al otro, ya todos los conocidos de Ash sabian de su relacion con May, esto afecto un poco a Misty pero pudo superarlo, en esta historia, May logra conseguir ganar el gran festival de hoenn convirtiendose en reina de los concursos de hoenn, y se dirigen hacia ciudad ever grande para participar en la la liga pokemon

Ash: genial ya casi llegamos a la liga, estoy emocionado y tambien nervioso

May: no tienes que estar nervioso, se que ganaras

Ash: eso espero, asi podre estar a tu altura

May: mi altura?

Ash: si ya que eres la reina de los concursos de hoenn, yo debo ser el campeon

May: no necesitas serlo, yo te amo y siempre te amare ganes o pierdas

Ash: gracias, aun asi dare mi maximo

Brock: asi se habla, vamos ya casi llegamos

Al llegar y registrarse, solo tenian que esperar hasta mañana para empezar la liga, pero hubo un chico frente al balcon que no podia dormir, es chico es Ash, estaba muy emocionado, pero tenia mas nervios que la primera vez que participo en una liga, en ese momento siente que lo abrazar por atras, no necesita voltearse para darse cuenta de que era May

May: no puedes dormir?

Ash: estoy emocionado pero nervioso, mas que la primera vez que participe

May: porque?

Ash: porque antes era frente a mucha gente, pero esta vez esta la persona mas importante viendome y no quiero fallarte

May: Ash, tu nunca me has fallado y sin importar lo que hagas jamas lo hara porque te amo

Ash:(sonrie) gracias lo necesitaba, sera meojor ir a dormir

May: puedo abrazarte?, asi duermo mejor

Ash: no rechazaria jamas un abrazo tuyo

Los dos duermen en la misma cama abrazados, a la mañana siguiente empezo el torneo, aqui la historia pasa igual que en la historia original, excepto que en esta historia Ash tiene a todos sus pokemon en su ultima forma, a excepcion de Pikachu, asique su equipo es glacie, torkoal, crawdaunt, swellow, sceptile y pikachu,(yo no soy de los que explican las batallas asique o lo resumo o digo quien gano) con este equipo fue capaz de derrotar a Tyson en los cuartos de final, derrota a otros dos entrenadores en la semi-final y en la final, despues se prepara para el mayor reto, resulta que el ganador del torneo, tiene derecho a desafiar al campeon de hoenn para tomar el titulo de campeon, y se va a enfrentar a Steven Stone, estaba muy ansioso, mientras esperaba en una habitacion ve que una persona entra

Encargado: Ash Ketchum, iras a la arena en 5 minutos

Ash: entendido

Encargado: y alguien quiere verlo

Detras de el aparece May, quien entra en la habitacion, el encargado se va y cierra la puerta, May va hacia el y se sienta sobre sus piernas

May: estas emocionado?

Ash: y tambien nervioso, jamas habia llegado tan lejos, espero no fallar

May: no te preocupes, se que ganaras y si lo haces recibiras tu premio

Ash: y si fallo?

May: se que no lo haras, ahora ve y demuestrales quien es el mejor maestro pokemon

Ash:¡si!

Luego de eso va hacia la arena donde ya estaba Steven

Steven: Ash, espero que este sea un gran combate

Ash: y lo sera ya que sere el proximo campeon

Steven: eso esta por verse

Despues de un largo combate se ve como sceptile es derrotado por el metagross de Steven quedando los dos con solo un pokemon, Ash saca a su ultimo pokemon que es Pikachu, en ese momento Steven sonrie

Steven: es hora de acabar con esto (mostrando su brazalete que tenia una piedra)

Ash: ¡¿que es eso?!

Steven: mega piedra activada, metagross mega evoluciona

Metagross habia mega evolucionado

Steven: te presento la mega evolucion un regalo desde Kalos

Ash: no importa daremos el maximo

Despues de eso Pikachu ataca a metagross quien aun estaba algo debil por su pelea contra sceptile, despues de un largo combate los dos estaban muy cansados, en ese momento fueron por todo o nada

Ash: ¡Pikachu tacleada de voltios!

Steven: ¡metagross cabezazo zen!

Los dos pokemon se atacan a la vez lo cual produce una explosion, cuando el humo se disipo se vio a los dos pokemon cansados, pero luego uno de los dos callo dejando soprendido al publico dejandolos sin palabras

Juez: ¡metagross no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash Ketchum!

El publico aplaudio a Ash mientras que el no lo creia en ese momento llega May y lo abraza por el cuello

May: lo lograste, sabia que lo lograrias

Ash: gracias May, ahora vamos por el premio

Despues de recibir el premio y hacer el juramento y conseguir el titulo, Ash y May van hacia donde estaban todos, quienes lo recibieron pero se sorprendio de ver a sus amigos y su madre

Brock: bien hecho Ash, lo conseguiste

Misty: ¡si felicidades!

Gary: al fin lo lograste

Prof. Oak: bien hecho muchacho

Delia: estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo

Ash: gracias, no lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por ustedes

Max: si te fue mucho mejor que en las otras ligas que perdiste

Ash: no era necesario que me lo recordara (cerrando su puño)

Todos los presentes se rien, despues deciden ir a casa de May para celebrar, algunos bailaban, otros comian, otros solo charlaban, y Ash y May fueron al invernadero a hablar

May: Ash

Ash: si May?

May: que haras ahora? Ya eres campeon de hoenn, iras a otra region?

Ash: la verdad no pense en nada de que hacer despues de la liga, excepto una cosa

May: que cosa?

Ash: permanecer a tu lado para siempre

May: ya veo, perl no quieres ir a otros lados?

Ash: bueno, me gustaria ir a Kalos, me interesa eso de la mega evolucion

May: Kalos ehh... esta muy lejos de hoenn

Esto lo dice un poco triste, Ash no esto y la abraza

Ash: pero quiero saber que quieres hacer tu? Si quieres ir a otro lado, ire contigo y si quieres quedarte yo tambien me quedare

May: ¿que? ¡no! No debes arruinar tu sueño por mi

Ash: pero tu eres mi sueño y te seguire a donde sea, no me importa lo que tenga que sacrificar, solo quiero estar a tu lado por siempre

May estaba sorprendida por lo que le dijo, despues formo una sonrisa en su rostro

May: tu tambien eres mi sueño, hoenn es mi hogar, yo creci aqui, pero a tu lado me siento en mi hogar, por eso te seguire a donde tu vayas, sin importar lo que pase

Ash: estas segura?

May: muy segura, ire a Kalos contigo

Ash: de acuerdo... y tambien...

May: que?

Ash: recuerdo que me debes esa recompensa que dijiste

May:(rie) te lo debo cierto? Bueno en ese caso esta es tu recompensa

May empieza a besar a Ash, este responde al beso que se vuelve apasionado, los dos caen al suelo y siguen con el beso hasta que se separan por falta de oxigeno

May: te gusta tu recompensa?

Ash: si, aunque me gustaria mas

May: yo tambien

Vuelven a besarse apasionadamente, los dos sentian una gran necesidad de estar junto al otro, sentian que sin el otro su vida estaria incompleta, con ese beso lograron demostrarlo, cuando terminaron estaban recostados y abrazados

May: Ash, como crees que se lo tomen nuestros padres?

Ash: Norman lo tomaria con calma, pero nuestras mamas se sentirian tristes

May: si, pero aun asi quiero estar contigo

Ash: yo tambien, vamos hay que decirles

Luego de que entran todos estaban reunidos y Ash y May les cuentan todo

Norman: por mi creo que esta bien, se que se cuidaran el uno al otro

Ash: gracias Norman, y mama...

Ella estaba al punto de llorar, entonces va y lo abraza con fuerza

Delia:(llorando) mi pequeño ya esta creciendo mucho

Ash: no te preocupes, siempre sere tu pequeño

En eso nota que May y su madre estaban abrazadas y llorando

Ash: no se preocupen, todavia no nos iremos, ademas no sera un adios, sino un hasta luego

May: Ash tiene razon, no hay que llorar

Delia: muy bien, espero que se cuiden el uno al otro

Caroline: si, cuando se iran?

May: Ash, te parece bien en una semana?

Ash: por mi no hay problema

Delia: bueno entonces me quedare aqui para pasar tiempo contigo

Caroline: puede quedarse en nuestro cuarto de huespedes si le parece bien

Delia: muchas gracias

Despues de ellos todos los invitados se van a sus casas y los demas van sus cuartos a descansar, Ash descansa en el cuarto de May, antes de dormir hablan un poco

May: Ash

Ash: si?

May: me alegra que sigamos viajando

Ash: a mi tambien, esperp hacer buenos recuerdos contigo

May: yo tambien, quieres dormir conmigo en mi cama?, creo que no podre dormir sin ti abrazandome

Ash: ok

Los dos se acomodan y se abrazan

May: escucho tus latidos, son muy fuertes

Ash: es porque estas a mi lado

May: tambien es mi caso... Ash

Ash: si May?

May: te amo

Ash: yo tambien

Despues los dos duermen al instante, que sera de esta joven pareja y que emocionante aventuras, solo el tiempo lo dira mientras el viaje continua, esta historia continuara...


	9. Una nueva aventura

La semana paso mas rapido de los que pensaron, en todo ese tiempo Ash y May estuvieron disfrutando de tiempo a solas, Delia se habia quedado en la casa de Norman toda la semana, ayudando en la cocina, Brock decidio volver a casa pero antes le enseño a May un poco de como cocinar que fue a peticion de ella, Max se estaba preparando para iniciar su viaje, aun no sabia cual seria su pokemon inicial pero con el trayecto lo sabria , estaban en la sala hablando un poco antes de partir a su nuevo viaje

Norman: entonces se iran hoy?

Ash: si asi es, y empezare desde cero, solo con Pikachu

May: igual que cuando llegaste, yo tambien empezare desde cero, no llevare a ninguno de mis pokemon, quiero tener mi aventura con nuevos pokemon

Delia: antes de eso, nosotros tenemos un regalo para ustedes

Caroline: asi es, tengan

Les pasa una caja con nueva ropa, lo tomaron y fueron a cambiarse, despues de 5 minutos bajaron con su nueva ropa (Ash usa la ropa de Kalos y May la de Oras)

Delia: que bien se ven chicos

Ash: gracias, y gracias por la ropa nueva

Caroline: tambien les hicimos nuevas maletas

May: gracias mama

Max: me gustaria ir con ustedes, pero pronto empezare mi propia aventura

May: me gustaria quedarme para ver como empiezas

Max: no te preocupes, pronto empezaran una nueva aventura, pero eso si Ash me debe una batalla

Ash: por supuesto

Max: y sere el nuevo campeon

Ash: sigue soñando

Todos se rien, luego de eso, fueron al aeropuerto para tomar un avion hacia Kalos, ya en el cielo

May: estas emocionado?

Ash: si, quiero saber sobre esa mega evolucion y ganare su liga, se que podre

May: en serio?

Ash: si, Pikachu aprendio a usar electrobola, ademas si estas conmigo, no puedo permitirme perder

May: lo se, ademas averigue un poco y se que alli no hay concursos, pero si hay algo llamado performence, son como los concuros pero sin batallas

Ash: entonces no me necesitaras para practicar

May: Ash, yo siempre voy a necesitarte, nos apoyamos el uno al otro

Ash: si asi es, por eso somos un equipo invencible

May: y nadie ni nada nos podra separar

Ash: si

Despues de un largo viaje el avion se aproxima a la region, los dos miran por la ventana, la region de Kalos, cuando el avion aterriza, Ash se dirige a la entrada del avion

Ash: ¡hola region Kalos! ¡Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta a llegado!

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!

May: ¡y tambien llego May Balance!

Despues de eso los dos se miran y se rien, despues Ash ve a unos pokemon que nunca vio, y por distraerse se resbalo de las escaleras y cayo al piso, May rapidamente va hacia el

May: ¡Ash! Estas bien?

Ash: si, creo que me emocione un poco

Despues de eso los dos salen del aeropuerto, y ven un mapa que de ciudad Lumiose, la ciudad donde estaban en ese momento, ven que el gimnasio estaba en el centro de la ciudad, en eso Ash empieza a correr con Pikachu en su hombro seguidos por May, al salir por un tunel, ven toda la ciudad y ven pokemons que nunca habian visto, y tambien a otros que ya conocian, hasta que llegan a una torre grande, la torre Lumiose

May: es hermosa

Ash: si, y parece que el gimnasio esta adentro, vamos

Los dos van adentro mientras un chico y una niña los veian entrar, una vez adentro, ven una pantalla

Computadora: bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose

Ash: soy Ash, y viene para una batalla de gimnasio

Computadora: cuantas medallas haz conseguido

Ash: medallas? Lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar, asique no tengo ninguna medalla

Computadora: para tener una batalla de gimnasio debe tener 4 medallas de gimnasio

De la nada aparecen una maquinas de voltaje en direccion hacia ellos

May: ¡¿pero que...?!

Computadora: por favor regrese cuando tenga las 4 medallas de gimnasio, adios

Las maquinas lanzaron rayos hacia ellos, despues el piso se abrio para luego ser lanzados del edificio, cuando iban a caer los chicos fueron en su ayuda

Chico: tu atrapa a Pikachu y yo a ellos

Niña: entendido

El chico lanza su mochila del cual se desplega un parachoques, Ash y May aterrizaron el ello mientras que la niña atrapo a Pikachu y cayo en el parachoques

Chico: oigan estan bien?

Ash: si estamos bien

Los ayuda a levantarse

Niña: mira hermanote un Pikachu (lo abraza con fuerza)

Pikachu: pika...CHU

Lanza un impactrueno que le da a la niña

Ash: lo lamento

Niña: jajaja no hay problema

Chico: lo lamento mucho, Bonnie disculpate con Pikachu

Bonnie: pero yo queria abrazarlo!

Chico: pero a pikachu lo le gusto

Bonnie: ...esta bien, disculpame Pikachu

Ash: no te preocupes, solo que no se lo esperaba, verdad Pikachu

Pikachu: pika

May: oigan saben que le pasa a este gimnasio, nos lanzaron unos rayos y luego nos sacaron del edificio

Ash: y solo porque no tengo ninguna medalla

Chico: no tienes ninguna?

May: nosotros acabamos de llegar

Bonnie: oigan ustedes no son de aqui no?

Ash: asi es

Los 4 van a un lugar mas privado para hablar, era un pequeño parque, con un arbol y un campo de batalla

Chico: diganme, como se llaman?

Ash: soy Ash de pueblo paleta y el es Pikachu y venimos de Kanto

May: y yo soy May de ciudad Petalburg y vengo de Hoenn

Bonnie: eres perfecta, por favor cuida de mi hermano si?

May: que lo cuide?

Chico: ¡Bonnie te he dicho un millon de veces que dejes de hacer eso!(dijo agarrandola de la remera)

Bonnie: pero Clemont solo quiero conseguirte una novia

May: lo siento pero ya tengo novio

Bonnie: en serio?

Ash: si ese soy yo(abrazandola)

Clemont: lamento todo esto

Ash: no te preocupes...Clemont es que te llamas?

Clemont: si, soy Clemont soy de esta ciudad

Bonnie: y yo soy Bonnie soy la hermana menor de Clemont

Clemont: espera... tu eres Ash Ketchum el campeon de Hoenn

Ash: si asi es

Clemont: vaya y que te trae por aqui?

Ash: quiero ser el campeon de Kalos

May: y yo quiero saber sobre los performence

Clemont: ya veo, por eso querias luchar contra el con tu equipo cierto?

Ash: de hecho, vine solo con Pikachu, asi podria sentir la emocion de la aventura otra vez

May: yo tambien vine a empezar desde cero, no tengo ningun pokemon aun, pero quiero conseguir nuevos pokemon

Bonnie: ya veo, que emocionante debe ser viajar con pokemons

Clemont: Bonnie es aun muy pequeña para tener uno, pero le gustan mucho

May: me recuerda mucho a mi hermanito Max

Ash: si

Bonnie: oye Ash porque no peleas con hermano es muy fuerte

Clemont: no soy tan fuerte, pero si me gustaria pelear contra un campeon

Ash: en ese caso, acepto

Los dos se acomodaron en las zonas opuestas del campo

Bonnie: buena suerte a ambos!

Empieza la batalla

Ash: ve Pikachu!

Clemont: sal Bunnelby!

Sale un bunnelby

Clemont: está el tú primera batalla bunnelby, calmado

Ash: Pikachu, atactrueno

Pikachu lanza su atactrueno

Clemont: bunnelby, cava en la arena con tus orejas!

Así lo hace causando que la arena bloquee el atactrueno, Ash, May y Pikachu se sorprenden

Clemont: que te parece?, bunnelby es tipo normal, pero tenemos medidas contramedidas eléctricas

Ash: esto será difícil

May: tú puedes Ash!

Clemont: ahora, una vez más, excavar!

Bunnelby se mete bajo tierra

Ash: corre, Pikachu! No dejes que te alcance

Pikachu corre por todo el campo

Clemont:(pensando) es muy rápido, pero no le servirá de nada (en voz alta) ahora!

Bunnelby sale de la tierra sorprendiendo a Pikachu, luego recibe un golpe con una oreja de bunnelby lanzando hacia al frente de Ash

Ash: estas bien, Pikachu?

Pikachu se levanta con dificultades pero luego se levanta con entusiasmo

Ash: ese es el espíritu! Ataque rápido!

Pikachu se lanza con su ataque rápido que logra darle a bunnelby lanzándolo, pero este usa una de sus orejas para detenerse y caer de pie

Clemont: doble bofeton!

Bunnelby va hacia Pikachu y lo golpea consecutivamente con las orejas

May: usa sus orejas como manos

Bunnelby le da un golpe apartándolo

Clemont: increíble, verdad? Esa es la especialidad de bunnelby

Pikachu logra caer de pie

Ash: sigue así Pikachu! Cola de hierro!

Pikachu salta y prepara su cola de hierro

Bonnie: wow, puede utilizar un movimiento de tipo acero?

Clemont: atrápalo con tus orejas!

Bunnelby logra detener el ataque sorprendiendo a Ash, May y Pikachu

Clemont: nada mal

Ash: esperábamos que lo atrapara

Sorprendiendo a Clemont, Bonnie y Bunnelby

Ash: muy bien! Electrobola!

Pikachu logra crear una electrobola explotando en las orejas de Bunnelby que sale disparado y detiene su lanzamiento con sus orejas

Bonnie: asombroso! Hermano, Ash es muy fuerte

Clemont:(sonríe) si (pensando) no solo en batalla

Ash: ataque rápido

Pikachu se dirige hacia el

Clemont: puedes hacerlo, Bunnelby

Pikachu se iba acercando, pero logró detenerse al notar que una red eléctrica casi lo atrapa sorprendiendo al restoCuando miran de donde salio la red vieron 4 figuras

Jessie: Preparense para los problemas

James: Y mas vale que teman

Jessie: Para protegen al mundo de la devastacion

James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

James: Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

Jessie: Es Jessie

James: Y James

Jessie: El equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

James: Rindanse ahora o preparense para luchar

Meowth: Asi es

Woobuffet: ¡Woobuffet!

Ash: ¡equipo rocket!

Bonnie y Clemont: ¿equipo rocket?

May: ¡son un grupo de vandalos que roban a los pokemon!

Clemont: como pueden hacer eso?

Jessie: solo entregenos a Pikachu y ha ese otro y nos iremos

Ash: jamas se los entregaremos! Pikachu impactrueno

Jessie: Woobuffet usa escudo espejo

Al lanzar el ataque se reflejo y le dio a Pikachu, Ash lo atrapa en el aire

Clemont: son muy fuertes hay que irnos

Ash: no nos rendiremos ante ellos, y hoy no sera la excepcion, Pikachu electrobola

Jessie: escudo espejo otra vez

Al lanzar el ataque fue reflejado, pero de la nada aparecio un pokemon azul, que bloqueo el ataque y atrapo a Pikachu, ya en el suelo viendo cual era el pokemon

Ash: quien es ese pokemon?

Clemont: es un Froakie

May: un Froakie?

Clemont: es uno de los pokemon iniciales aqui en Kalos

Froakie vio al equipo rocket, dio un salto y lanzo un poco de espuma de su cuello

Jessie: no servira de nada, Woobuffet escudo espejo

Uso su tecnica pero la espuma es pego en su cuerpo y cayo sobre el equipo rocket atrapados en la espuma

Jessie: pero que?

Clemont: ya veo, eso es frubujas, como no es u ataque especial no le afecta escudo espejo

Ash: terminemos con esto, Pikachu impactrueno

Pikachu hizo su ataque y Froakie lanzo una hidrobomba mandando ha volar al equipo rocket

Cuando terminaron los dos pokemon aterrizaron en el suelo, pero Froakie cayo un segundo despues herido

Ash: que sucede?

Clemont: debe estar herido por el ataque que recibio

May: hay que llevarlo a un centro pokemon

Bonnie: sera mejor llevarlo con el profesor Sycamore, esta mas cerca vamos

Una vez dijo esto alzo a Froakie en sus brazos y empezaron a correr donde el profesor

Ash: no te preocupes Froakie, ya vamos a ayuadarte

Despues emprendieron rumbo hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore, despues de jn dia lleno de emocion que sera de nuestros heroes, eso se respondera mientras que el viaje continua, esta historia continuara...


	10. El comienzo de otra aventura

Ese mismo dia, habia un chica que seguia durmiendo, luego un pequeño pokemon rojo de tipo volador se adentro en su cuarto acercandose, la observa por un momento y luego le da un picotazo en la cabeza

Chica: ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Desperto al instante

Chica: te he dicho un millon de veces que no me despiertes asi

Observa al pokemon por un momento, luego se lanza para atraparlo, pero este lo esquiva y se posa sobre su cabeza, luego escuchan a una mujer hablando desde la cocina

Vera: Serena, es hora que comer, luego tendras tu entrenamiento de Rhyhorn

Era su madre Vera

Serena: ¡voy!, no de nuevo

Se levanta y ve por la ventana, viendo el amanecer que es daba en pueblo Vaniville, mientras tanto en ciudad Lumiose

Bonnie: rapido, el laboratorio esta por aqui

Ash: bien

May: y Clemont?

Clemont: (cansado)aqui... atras

Bonnie: eres muy lento, hermanote

Clemont: solo sigan adelante, yo lo alcanzare

Ash: bien

Siguieron corriendo hasta ver un edificio

Bonnie: alli, ese es el laboratorio del profesor sycamore

Cuando lo ven, entran rapidamente

Ash: ¡hola, profesor sycamore!

May: ¡¿donde esta?!

Ve ha un hombre con bata de laboratorio llegar

Sycamore: (bostezo) ya voy

Ve a Froakie y reacciona

Sycamore: oh no Froakie, que le paso?

Ash: recibio un ataque electrico muy poderoso

Sycamore: rapido, hay que atenderlo

Despues de llevar a Froakie ha una camara de rehabilitacion, todos se dirigen a la sala, cuando ven que esta llegando Clemont cansado, despues llegar a una sala donde se les ofrecio algo de tomar

Ash: Froakie va a estar bien profesor?

Sycamore: no te preocupes, Froakie se recuperara

May: es un alivio, sabe quien es su entrenador?

Sycamore: si, pero me llamo para devolver a Froakie, es la tercera vez que lo devuelven

Ash: y porque?

Sycamore: Froakie siempre se ha reusado ha seguir ordenes, y siempre se escapa, me preocupa que Froakie

Ash: pero fue a ayudar a Pikachu, creo que se preocupa por los otros pokemon

May: si, creo que Froakie merece otra oportunidad

Sycamore: lo se

May: profesor cuales son los iniciales de Kalos?

Sycamore: bueno para mostrarselos, me gustaria regalarles esto

Les entrega a cada uno, una pokedex nueva (la primera de Kalos)

Ash y May: de lujo

Sycamore: en el esta toda la informacion sobre los pokemon de kalos y otras regiones, y ahora sobre tu pregunta, ahi esta los tres iniciales de la region de Kalos, Chespin, Fennekin y Froakie, que ya lo conocen

Ash: asombroso

Clemont: profesor que esta experimentando en estos momentos?

Sycamore: bueno hemos averiguado que los pokemon pueden evolucionar hasta cierto punto, pero se ha descubierto una nueva forma de evolucion que permite que los pokemon evolucionen a partir de un vinculo con los humanos

Ash y May: ¡la mega evolucion!

Sycamore: debi imaginarme que lo sabrian, despues de todo eres campeon de Hoenn Ash

Ash: asi es, lo vi cuando enfrente a Steven en la batalla por el titulo

De la nada un Garchomp aparece detras de ellos

May: quien es ese pokemon?

Sycamore: es un Garchomp

Ash saca su pokedex

Pokedex: Garchomp, el pokemon Mach, Cuando despliega su cuerpo y sus alas, parece un avión a reacción. Vuela a velocidad sónica.

Sycamore: se cree que Garchomp puede mega evolucionar tambien, debe estar preocupado por Froakie

Ash: no te preocupes por Froakie, el estara bien

En ese momento se da una explosion, todos van hacia la explosio

Jessie: preparense para...

Ash:(interrumpiendo) otra vez, ustedes?

May: cuando dejaran de molestar?

James: ¡oye es muy grosero interrumpir a la gente!

Meowth: en fin nosotros vinimos por ese Garchomp

Lanzan un cubo hacia Garchomp, se convierte en un collar controlador, pero este se vuelve loco y ataca a todos y manda a volar al equipo rocket

Jessie: ¡nos mandaron a volar otra vez!

Sycamore: Garchomp detente

Pero no le hace caso, destruye gran parte del laboratorio y se dirige a la torre Prisma

Ash: no se preocupe profesor nosotros nos encargamos

Pero estos fueron seguidos por Froakie que tambien queria ayudar, ellos entendieron y fueron

Entonces los 4 se dirigen tambien hacia la torre

Mientras tanto se veia lo sucedido con Garchomp en las noticias, en pueblo Vaniville

Vera: Serena ven a ver esto

Serena: que pasa mama?

Vera: esto sucede en ciudad Lumiose

Mientras tanto los 4 se dirigen a la cima de la torre, donde esta Garchomp, pero unas rocas impiden el paso, las retiran con tal cuidado de no desplomarlas, una vez adentro subieron unas escaleras para llegar a la cima, cuando Bonnie fue a subir, se desplomo la escalera, Clemont 

uso un brazo robotico de su mochila para atraparla, solo pudieron subir Ash, May, Pikachu y Froakie, una vez arriba, vieron que el collar volvia loco a Garchomp, Froakie uso frubujas para detenerlo, Ash se acerca para calmarlo y quitarle el collar

May: bien hecho Ash

Los 3 van donde Ash, pero un borde de la torre se desplomo junto con May

Ash: ¡MAY!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza para atraparla en el aire

May: ¡Ash! ¡¿que haces?!

Ash: ¡no te dejare ir! ¡yo te protegere!

Ash se acomoda de tal forma que al caer amortiguaria la caida de May, pero sufriria muchos daños, incluso llegar a morir, pero el no le vio importancia, soll queria proteger a esa persona que ama mas que su propia vida, todos estaban asustados, incluso Clemont y Bonnie, hasta Serena que veia todo lo que pasaba, estaban a unos metros del suelo cuando sienten ser salvados por un Blaziken de una nueva forma, el mega-Blaziken, ayudo a atraparlos y los bajo

Ash: muchas gracias Blaziken

El Mega-Blaziken seva hacia una persona disfrazada de Blaziquen, que al parecer es su entrenador, los dos desaparecen casi al instante, luego llega el profesor Sycamore hacia ellos

Sycamore: se encuentran bien?

Ash: si estamos bien, pero quien era el?

Sycamore: no lo se, pero ese Blaziquen tiene una mega

May: la mega evolucion es increible

Despues de eso, llegan los otros preocupados, cuando la situacion se calmo, todos fueron a dormir, como Ash y May estaban en la misma habitacion hablaron un poco

May: oye Ash

Ash: si May?

May: gracias por salvarme

Ash: no tienes que agradecerme, fue ese Blaziken

May: si, pero tu ibas a arriesgar tu vida por mi, porque lo hiciste?

Ash: porque prometi cuidarte, incluso si me cuesta la vida, ademas con o sin promesa, lo hubiera hecho de cualquier modo, te protegere porque te amo

May: yo tambien te amo

Se dan un beso corto antes de dormir, a la mañana siguiente estaban listos para partir

Clemont: nosotros iremos con ustedes, asi podre tener mas experiencia

Bonnie: y asi vere mas pokemon

Ash: de acuerdo, entonces va...

Fue interrumpido poque Froakie le lanzo frubujas a su cara, cuando lo ve estaba con una pokebola, lo tira un poco hacia Ash, el toma la pokebola

Ash: asi que quieres viajar con nosotros?

Froakie le da un golpe a la pokebola entrando en ella, siendo capturado

Ash: ¡que bien! ¡atrape un Froakie!

May: felicidades Ash

Ash: gracias, se que tambien conseguiras un pokemon May

Sycamore: les deseo un buen viaje, cuidense

Ash: si

Clemont: el siguiente gimnasio es en ciudad Santalune

Ash: bueno vamonos

Los 4 emprenden su nuevo viaje para competir en la liga Kalos mientras que el viaje continua...

En pueblo Vaniville

Serena: aqui tienes Rhyhorn(dandole comida)(sonrie)

Serena:(pensando en ese chico) quiero conocerlo...

Esta historia continuara


	11. Acompañantes y una pelea al rojo vivo

En pueblo Vaniville, Serena se prepara para iniciar su viaje

Serena: oye mama cual sombrero te gusta?

Vera:mmm... el de la izquierda

Serena: entonces usare el de la derecha

Se pone un sombrero rosado complementando su atuendo

Vera: si sabias cual usar, porque me preguntaste?

Serena: facil, porque el que te gusta a ti es el menos lindo

Vera: como sea, sabes cual iniciar tomar

Serena: si, pero sera secreto

Estaba lista para partir

Vera: buena suerte en tu viaje

Serena: gracias mama

Y se dirigio hacia ciudad Lumiose

Mientras tanto nuestros heroes se dirigen a ciudad Santalune para la primera medalla de Ash, estaban descansando cuando ven dos pokemon acercandose pokemon acercandose, la primera en notarlos es May

May: chicos miren

Cuando voltean ven que se tratan de un Fennekin y un Fletching

May:(asombrada) ¡que bonito es un Fennekin!

Ash: y el otro es

Saca su pokedex: Fletching, el pokemon pequeño robin, Es muy amigable y se comunica con sus aliados mediante melodiosos gorjeos y el movimiento de su cola y sus gráciles alas.

Ash: bien atrapare a ese Fletchling

May: y yo a ese Fennekin

Ash: te ayudare, usa a Pikachu

May: de acuerdo

Despues de un duro combate entre ellos los 4 pokemon estaban muy cansados

Ash: May esta es nuestra oportunidad

May: si!

Ash y May: ¡pokebola ve!

Los dos lanzan una pokebola hacia ellos, al hacr tacto con ellos entraron en ella, se movieron por un momento, pero salieron de ella

May: si que son resistentes

Ash: si, pero no nos rendiremos

Siguieron combatiendo contra ellos, mientras tanto Serena estaba llegando al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore

Serena: ¡hola! Hay alguien?

Sycamore: bienvenida a mi laboratorio, disculpame el estado del laboratorio esta asi por el accidente de Garchomp

Serena: no se preocupe vine para elegir a mi primer pokemon

Sycamore: de acuerdo, traiganlos por favor

Ella una asistente con 3 pokemons siguiendolos, Serena los ve

Sycamore: antes de eligas, ten esta es tu pokedex

Serena: gracias

Sycamore: ahora elige alguno de estos 3

Mostrando los tres iniciales

Serena: todos se ven tan lindos, pero ya sabia cual elegir desde que sali de casa

Mientras tanto, Ash y May seguian combatiendo en ese momento los 4 pokemon estaban muy cansados

Ash: May acabemos con esto

May: si!

A

sh: Froakie...

May: Pikachu...

Ash: hidrobomba...

May: impactrueno...

Ash y May: ¡ahora!

Los dos pokemon lanzan sus ataques al mismo tiempo combinandose y dandole a los 2 pokemon, en ese momento lanzan sus pokebolas

Ash y May: ¡pokebola ve!

Los 2 pokemon fueron golpeados por las pokebolas, pero esta vez, fueron atrapados

Ash: ¡si, atrape un Fletchling!

May: ¡y yo atrape un Fennekin!

Bonnie: felicidades Ash y May

Clemont: si, me sorprendio que lanzaran sus ataques al mismo tiempo

Ash y May: resulta que los dos tenemos un buena sincronizacion

Los dos se miran y se rien

Clemont: bueno lo mejor sera ir siguiendo

Bonnie: si vamos

Los 4 siguen en su aventura, mientra que en ciudad Lumiose

Serena: Fennekin, yo te eligo, que dices?

Fennekin salta de alegria

Serena: profesor sabe donde ese chico de la torre Prisma

Sycamore: hablas de Ash? Fue a ciudad Santalune

Serena: (pensando) con que asi se llama (en voz alta) gracias profesor

Sycamore: no hay de que, ten es la pokebola de Fennekin

Serena: muchas gracias, ven Fennekin

Serena empezo su busqueda hacia Ash

Serena: (pensando) pronto te encontrare Ash, solo espera

Mientras tanto nuestros heroes se detienen un poco mas adelante de donde atraparon a Fletchling y Fennekin

May: muy bien Fennekin, sal

Sale Fennekin

May: hola, soy May espero que seamos buenas amigas

Fennekin se alegra, luego Ash saca a Froakie y a Fletchling, para darles de comer, cuando estaban comiendo, Pikachu sentia una pequeña fuente elcetrica acercando, poniendo en posicion de defensa

Ash: que sucede Pikachu?

En eso ven u pequeño pokemon que se acerca a la comida pero Pikachu lo detiene, cuando lo ven era un pokemon electrico

Bonnie: (asombrada) ¡estan lindo! Que es?

May saca su pokedex

Pokedex: Dedenne, el Pokémon antenas. Dedenne se comunica a larga distancia con otros Dedenne enviando ondas de radio a través de sus bigotes tipo antena.

Dedenne empieza a usar rayos para comunicarse con Pikachu, cuando terminan estos se ven con mas confianza, Bonnie fue hacia el con un poco de comida pokemon

Bonnie: Dedenne, quieres un poco?

Dedenne la mira por un momento, luego va hacia ella y le recibe la comida, cuando termina se sube hacia ella, y ella lo acaricia

Bonnie: es tan lindo, puedo quedarmelo Clemont

Ash: quedartelo?

Clemont: se refiere a que lo atrape y cuando ya tenga la edad para tener un pokemon, de acuerdo lo hare

Clemont lanza una pokebola hacia el, no se demoro nada para ser atrapado al final, despues lo saca de su pokebola y va directo hacia Bonnie

Bonnie: puedes quedarte en mi bolsa si quieres

Dedenne se adentro en ella para acomodarse

Ash: apenas empezamos el viaje y ya estamos haciendo nuevos amigos

May: y pronto encontraremos a mas

Clemont: por ahora hay que seguir, ciudad Santalune esta muy cerca

Ash: y que esperamos, andando!

Despues de un pequeño viaje, llegan a la ciudad y se ponen a buscar el gimnasio, no tardaron tanto en encontrarlo, cuando entran se encuentran con una mujer

Mujer: bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Santalune, soy Viola la lider de gimnasio

Bonnie: ¡eres perfecta! Por favor cuida de mi hermano

Clemont: ¡Bonnie, te he dicho un millon de veces que dejes de hacer eso!

En eso saca de su mochila su brazo robotico de Aipom, mientras que el resto se quedo viendo esto con una pequeña risa de averguenza

Ash y May: (pensando) parecidos a Max y Brock

Viola: en fin, quien de ustedes viene a retarme

Ash: ese soy yo

Viola: preparate porque no sera facil

Una vez en el campo de batalla, los dos empiezan a luchar, mientras tanto una chica entra al gimnasio para encontrar a Ash, Serena no sabia donde buscar hasta que ve que estan en el campo de batalla, ella va hacia adelante, pero unas personas la notaron

Clemont: disculpa, quien eres?

Serena: uh... disculpa si interrumpi, (en eso ve a May)(pensando) quienmes esa chica? Espero wue no me moleste si intento hablar con Ash

May: (pensando) quien es ella? No lo se pero un gran presentimiento que tiene que ver con Ash, sera mejor que la vigile

Las dos se miraban de una forma furiosa, en eso se acabo la pelea con la derrota de Ash, las dos notaron esto y se voltearon asi Ash

Ash: que mal perdi

Viola: no te preocupes, puedes intentarlo mañana

Ash: si, pero la proxima vez ganare

Ash se da vuelta para ver lo que sucede

Ash: oigan, que sucede aqui? Y quien es ella?

Serena: hola soy Serena de Pueblo Vaniville, vine aqui porque...

En eso se escucha el estomago de Ash

Ash: me podrias disculpar? Es que tengo un poco de hambre

Los 5 se fueron hacia el centro pokemon para comer, cuando terminaron, Ash miro a Serena para preguntarle...

Ash: que era lo que me ibas a decir?

Serena: ah si, vine aqui para conocerte en persona Ash, se que eres el campeon de hoenn pero ademas vi cuando subiste la torre para ayudar a ese Garchomp

Ash: si, al final cuando caia de la torre fui salvado por ese Mega-Blaziquen

Serena: cuando vi todo lo que hiciste queria verte y tambien preguntarte si podria acompañarte en tu viaje

Ash: claro no nos molesta que viajes con nosotros, verdad May?

May: si

Esto lo decia mientras que miro a Serena fijamente cosa que ella tambien hacia, Ash y Clemontno entendia que pasa, pero Bonnie si, despues de eso Ash se puso a entrenar para superar la estrategia de Viola, mientras que Serena le pide a May que hablen a solas

May: bien, que necesitas Serena?

Serena: ...quiero preguntarte algo, te gusta Ash?

May: yo lo amo con toda mi alma

Serena: ya veo, tende que pedirte que te vayas

May: ¡¿que?! Porque haria eso

Ese grito solo lo pudo escuchar Ash, se escabulle para no llamarla atencion y se esconde cerca de un arbusto para ver lo que sucede

Serena: que no es obvio? Ash es una persona muy agradable y amable, a mi tambien me gusta, pero no podre decirselo si tu te entrometes, asi que largate, eso si hazlo sin hacer escandalo

May: o que?(de forma desafiante)

Serena saca a su Fennekin

Serena: o te las veras conmigo

May: yo tambien puedo jugar asi

Saca a su Fennekin

Serena: no me dejas opcion, usa brasas

May: tu tambien Fennekin

Los dos ataquen se estrellan entre si formando un pequeña explosion que escucharon Clemont y Bonnie que fueron a ver lo que sucede

Serena: rapido usa arañazo

Lo ataca mientras no podia ver, causando que un golpe directo, el Fennekin de Serena se pudo encima del de May

Serena: ultima advertencia, alejate de Ash

May: no lo hare, jamas lo hare, estare a su lado siempre

Serena: como quieras, ¡Fennekin, brasas hacia May!

Fennekin lanza su ataque hacia May, pero alguien se puso en frente de May recibiendo el ataque

May: ¡ASH!

Era Ash quien estaba parado frente a May, quien estaba adolorido por el ataque de Serena

Ash: estas bien?

May: si, pero tu estas bien?

Ash: eh sufrido peores cosas, (se levanta y mira a Serena) que crees que estabas haciendo?

Serena: Ash, no es lo que parece, ella me ataco primero

Ash: no mientas, escuche todo y tu fuiste quien la ataco, porque lo hiciste?

Serena: porque tu me gustas

Ash: ...pero yo no, yo amo es a May, y por si no lo sabias ella es mi novia

"ella es mi novia" esas palabras le atravesaron el corazon a Serena, creia que May solo era su amiga, por eso decidio amenazarla, pero al escuchar eso, su enojo se convertia en rabia y tristeza, devolvio a Fennekin a su pokebola, todos las veian incluso Clemont y Bonnie que se aparecieron, se da vuelta

Serena: me voy

Bonnie: pero nos acabamos de conocer

Serena: ya cause demasiado problemas, escuchame bien May, la proxima vez que te vea sera en los performence, si llegas a la clase maestra claro, adios

Se aleja de ellos hasta desaparecer de su vista

Ash: no puedo creerlo, pense que seria alguien gentil, creo que me equivoque

May: no te preocupes por eso, mañana tendras tu otra oportunidad, no pienses en lo que paso y concentrate en ganar (lo besa)

Ash: tienes razon

Clemont: creo que sera mejor ir a comer y despues ir a dormir

Despues de comer todos fueron a dormir despues de ese pequeño incidente, mientras que Serena fue a dormir a otro lado

Serena: (pensando) disfruta tu tiempo con Ash, May, porque pronto sera mio

Con ese pensamiento se durmio, que otras aventuras les espera a nuestros heroes y que sucedera con Serena, esto lo sabremos cuando el viaje continue, esta historia continuara...


	12. Un viejo amigo y la primera medalla

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Ash empezo a despertarse, y sonrio cuando vio a May durmiendo y sonriendo, ellos dormian en el mismo cuarto y en la misma cama, por sugerencia de May, este se da cuenta de que es muy temprano, en eso decide solo acariciar a May, quitandole el cabello que tenia en la cara, para ver su rostro, ese mismo rostro que conocio hace mas de 10 años, ese mismo rostro que se reencontro y no queria separarse, ese mismo rostro que ama con locura, sentia una paz interna que le causa una sonrisa, en ese momento mientras acariciaba a May en el rostro, ella despertaba y se pone contenta al ver la sonrisa su novio

Ash: buenos dias amor

May: buenos dias, listo para hoy?

Ash: si, pero esta vez no te defraudare

May: tu nunca me has defraudado, y nunca lo haras

Ash: lo se, pero ahora se que si ganare

May: estare apoyandote

Ash: lo se, por eso ganare

Se dan un beso tierno hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

May: bueno hay que arreglarnos para vernos con los demas

Ash: tienes razon

Despues de cambiarse de ropa, los tres(incluyendo a Pikachu que durmio en el piso) van abajo a desayunar, en eso llegan Clemont y Bonnie y todos terminan de desayunar

Clemont: listo para la revancha Ash

Ash: si, y esta vez dare todo para ganar

Todos se alkstaban para ir al gimnasio, como Ash ya queria su batalla empezo a correr pero se choco con alguien y caen los dos, llegan el resto y Ash y May se sorprenden al ver que era...

Ash y May: ¡BROCK!

Brock: hola, como han estado?

May: muy bien, que te trae por aqui?

Brock: vine a visitar Kalos ya que dicen que es muy bella y quien son ellos?

Ash: ellos son Clemont y su hermanita Bonnie

Clemont: es un placer conocerte

Bonnie: tambien lo digo, oye quieres venir con nosotros?

May: seria una buena idea, que dices Brock?

Brock: claro

Ash: bueno, al gimnasio

Al llegar al gimnasio Viola los recibe

Viola: bienvenidos otra vez...

Brock: ¡chiquita mi nombre es Brock y creo que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro...!

May le jala la oreja

May: que bueno que Max me enseño esto

Ash: nunca cambias verdad Brock?

Despues de esa... bienvenida, entraron todos al gimnasio

Viola: listo para la batalla

Ash: si, y esta vez no perdere

La batalla transcurrio por un tiempo, pero a diferencia de la anterior, Ash consiguio la victoria, May se emociono y fue a abrazarlo, en eso llega Viola

Viola: bueno como ganaste te mereces esto... la medalla insecto

Ash: ¡si tengo la medalla insecto!

May: felicidades Ash

Brock: y ahora cual es la siguiente parada

Clemont: seria ciudad Cyllage, hay un gimnasio

Ash: en ese caso vamos

Y todos emprenden viaje ha su siguiente destino, acompañados de un viejo amigo, que les espera a nuestros heroes, lo sabremos mientras que el viaje continua, esta historia continuara...


	13. Un momento a solas

Durante el viaje a ciuidad Cyllage para la segunda medalla de Ash, nuestros heroes deben pasar por una montaña

Clemont: creo que tendremos que atravesar la montaña para llegar antes

Bonnie: si en marcha

Despues de empezar a subir paso cerca de una hora

May: Ash, estoy cansada no puedo subir mas

Ash: si quieres podemos descansar aqui

Brock: creo que sera lo mejor

Cuando iban a buscar un lugar para descansar, Bonnie escucho un ruido y mira para arriba y empieza a gritar

Bonnie: ¡AHHH! ¡AVALANCHA!

Todos voltearon y vieron que la avalancha iba hacia ellos, Ash fue a proteger a May mientras que los otros empezaron a correr, durante la avalancha May cerro los ojos cuando termino los abrio para ver que Ash la estaba protegiendo

Ash: May, estas bien?

May: si, y tu?

Ash: si, pero tenemos un problema

Señalando un muro de rocas que dividia la montaña, Ash y May estaban de un lado y los demas del otro lado

Ash: ¡oigan, pueden oirnos

Brock: si, estan bien!?

May: si estamos bien!

Clemont: creo que tendremos que seguir por separado, busque un lugar para refugiarse va a hacer frio

Brock: nosotros tambien buscaremos refugio

Ash: de acuerdo, cuiden a Pikachu

Bonnie: no te preocupes, lo cuidaremos

May: bien, nos veremos mañana en la cima

Depues de eso fueron a buscar una cueva cuando May casi cae rendida del cansancio

May: Ash no puedo seguir

Ash: descuida, (se agacha en frente de May) sube a mi espalda

May: pero te cansaras, ademas seria un peso para ti

Ash: no digas tonterias, nunca lo seras, ademas si es por ti haria lo que sea, porque eres lo mas importante para mi

May al escuchar eso se sonroja y se sube a su espalda

May: (pensando) su espalda es muy calida

Despues de un tiempo encontraron una cueva justo a tiempo ya que empezaba a hacer frio, pero sus cosas las tenian los demas, asi que Ash reunio en el camino unas ramas secas para hacer una fogata, May se acerco a la fogata pero tenia demasiado frio, Ash nota esto y se saca la chaqueta y se la da a May

May: gracias Ash pero no tienes frio

Ash: solo un poco, pero me preocupa mas tu salud

May: tengo una idea, (abraza a Ash del brazo) si nos abrazamos compartiremos el calor

Ash: de acuerdo (abrazando a May del hombro)

Estuvieron asi por un tiempo en silencio hasta que Ash rompio el silencio

Ash: sabes May...

May: si Ash?

Ash: hace tiempo que no estabamos solos

May: es cierto, creo que este momento es uno de mis favoritos

Ash: porque?

May: porque estamos solo tu y yo

Ash: si, recuerdas el dia que te conoci?

May: si, eramos pequeños y me ayudaste con mi pierna

Ash: en ese momento escuche tu voz llorando, pero unas personas estaban jugando asi que tenia dos opciones, o iba a jugar con ellos o iba hacia el llanto, me alegra haber hecho bien mi eleccion, ya que conoci a mi primera mejor amiga

May: y yo a mi primer mejor amigo, lo malo es que solo pudimos estar una semana juntos, estuve 10 años esperando volver a verte

Ash: lo lamento...

May: no te disculpes,ya te pude perdonar, y pude verte otra vez y despues te convertiste en algo mas importante que un amigo

Ash:(fingiendo no saber) asi? Que soy?

May se acerca para besar a Ash, este le responde al instante, May empujo a Ash para terminar recostados sin dejar de besarse, cuando se separaron May siguio hablando

May: eres mi novio y yo soy tu novia porque te amo

Ash: yo tambien te amo May

Siguieron besandose y solo se separaban por falta de oxigeno, cuando por fin terminaron, Ash saco un poco de comida que recolecto en el camino, comieron h se iban a dormir

May: Ash, puedo abrazarte para dormir?

Ash: que? Ahora soy tu peluche para dormir?

May: si porque solo puedo dormir bien contigo a mi lado

Ash: esta bien ven

May abraza a Ash y se recuestan en el suelo

May: descansa amor

Ash: descansa

Se fueron a dormir casi al instante, cuando estaba madrugando, Ash se despierta primero y ve a May dormir un poco y decide despertarla

Ash: May despierta

May: cinco minuticos mas por favor

Ash: de acuerdo pero entonces no recibiras tu beso de los buenos dias

Con solo decir eso ella va a toda velocidad hacia Ash y le da un beso que el le responde casi al instante, cuando ya se separaron decideron seguir con subir la montaña pero May aun estaba somnolienta incluso despues de reaccionar como hace un momento

Ash: aun sigues dormida

May: un poco, no te preocupes

Ash: me preocupa que te duermas en el camino, si quieres te llevo a mi espalda como ayer

May: pero no quiero que me carges todo el tiempo, me haria sentir mal

Ash: no te preocupes, ademas nos levantamos muy temprano, ven dejame llevarte

May seguia negandose hasta que se resigno, desde de un tiempo Ash nota que May se durmio en su espalda

Ash: a veces parece una niña, pero incluso asi la amo ma que a cualquier cosa

Como si hubiera escuchado, May tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, Ash siguio caminando cin May en su espalda hasta que vio la cima en donde los esperaba el resto, cuando llego desperto a May para que bajara de su espalda, y de ahi siguieron su camino, cuando siguen su trayecto ven una casa, de ella sale una chica

Chica: hola necesitan ayuda en algo

Brock: lo unico que le pido bella dama es que sigan conmigo hasta el fin de los...

Se ve interrumpido porque un Croagunk golpeando a Brock en el trasero con un golpe venenoso

Brock: porque a mi( retorciendose de dolor)

El Croagunk se lo lleva dejando impresionados a Ash y May

Ash: quien es ese pokemon y porque ataco a Brock?

De donde salio ese pokemon, esto lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo, esta historia continuara...


	14. Un compañero inusual

Nuestra historia de hoy se retoma al mismo tiempo que ocurrio el capitulo anterior, cuando se termino la avalancha Brock, Clemont y Bonnie vieron que habia un muro de rocas y escuchan algo del otro lado

Ash: ¡oigan, pueden oirnos

Brock: si, estan bien!?

May: si estamos bien!

Clemont: creo que tendremos que seguir por separado, busque un lugar para refugiarse va a hacer frio

Brock: nosotros tambien buscaremos refugio

Ash: de acuerdo, cuiden a Pikachu

Bonnie: no te preocupes, lo cuidaremos

May: bien, nos veremos mañana en la cima

Despues de escuchar eso se internan en el bosque que hay en su lado, cuando caminan ven diferentes pokemon a los alrededores, Brock los ve con interes

Brock: vaya, todos estos pokemon son de Kalos?

Clemont: no algunos son de otras regiones como Sinnoh

Brock: Sinnoh, eh?, creo que lo vere despues

Cuando siguen caminando ven una confrontacion por territorio y fuerza en un Croagunk y un Toxicroak (la forma evolucionada de Croagunk)

Bonnie: que pokemon son esos hermanote?

Clemont: son un Croagunk y un Toxicroak, son de tipo veneno y lucha

Brock: al parecer estan peleando por el territorio

Los dos pokemkn es enfrentan, Toxicroak tiene ventaja sobre Croagunk, Brock lo ve malherido y tirado en el piso, Toxicroak le iba a dar otro golpe cuando fue interceptado por Brock que le dio en la espalda, Croagunk no se creia lo que veia, nunca lo habian defendido y ahora ese extraño lo salvo, despues de que Brock recibiera el golpe, Toxicroak estaba retrocediendo, el cual Croagunk aprovecho para golpearlo con su golpe venenoso, que lo noqueo al instante

Clemont: estas bien Brock!?

Brock: si estoy bien, gracias a Croagunk

Este va a donde Brock, se dirige hacia su cinturon y le quita una pokebola, este entra voluntariamente en ella, esto sorprende a Brock pero se emociona

Brock: ¡que bien, atrape un Croagunk!

Bonnie: felicidades Brock

Brock: gracias pero busquemos un refugio esta empezando a hacer frio

Encontraron una cueva y prendieron una fogata y la pasaron ahi hablando de diversos temas

Clemont: me sorprende que atraparas un Croagunk, son dificiles de atrapar aqui

Brock: gracias, pero el decidio venir conmigo

Bonnie: (bostezando) creo que es hora de dormir

Pikachu:(bostezando) pika pika(tienes razon)

Los 4 se fueron a dormir, al dia siguiente llegaron a la cima de la montaña, esperaron a que Ash y May llegaran, cuando llegaron vieron que Ash cargaba a May que estaba dormida, despues de que despertara encontraron una casa de la cual una chica los vio acercarse

Chica: hola necesitan ayuda en algo

Brock: lo unico que le pido bella dama es que sigan conmigo hasta el fin de los...

Se ve interrumpido porque un Croagunk golpeando a Brock en el trasero con un golpe venenoso

Brock: porque a mi( retorciendose de dolor)

El Croagunk se lo lleva dejando impresionados a Ash y May

Brock: porque a mi?...

Ash: ¿quien es ese pokemkn y porque ataco a Brock?

Clemont: veras...

Les cuenta todo lo que paso desde que se separaron

May: vaya pero por lo que vi, lo ataco cuando coqueteo con la chica

Ash: es como si reemplazara el trabajo de Max

May: jajaja si es cierto

Despues de un corto tiempo nuestros heroes estan de regreso aen ciudad Lumiose, para llegar a su siguiente destino, que les deparara a nuestros heroes, lo sabremos mientras que el viaje continua, esta historia continuara...


	15. Trayendo refuerzos

Nuestra historia de hoy se retoma al mismo tiempo que ocurrio el capitulo anterior, cuando se termino la avalancha Brock, Clemont y Bonnie vieron que habia un muro de rocas y escuchan algo del otro lado

Ash: ¡oigan, pueden oirnos

Brock: si, estan bien!?

May: si estamos bien!

Clemont: creo que tendremos que seguir por separado, busque un lugar para refugiarse va a hacer frio

Brock: nosotros tambien buscaremos refugio

Ash: de acuerdo, cuiden a Pikachu

Bonnie: no te preocupes, lo cuidaremos

May: bien, nos veremos mañana en la cima

Despues de escuchar eso se internan en el bosque que hay en su lado, cuando caminan ven diferentes pokemon a los alrededores, Brock los ve con interes

Brock: vaya, todos estos pokemon son de Kalos?

Clemont: no algunos son de otras regiones como Sinnoh

Brock: Sinnoh, eh?, creo que lo vere despues

Cuando siguen caminando ven una confrontacion por territorio y fuerza en un Croagunk y un Toxicroak (la forma evolucionada de Croagunk)

Bonnie: que pokemon son esos hermanote?

Clemont: son un Croagunk y un Toxicroak, son de tipo veneno y lucha

Brock: al parecer estan peleando por el territorio

Los dos pokemkn es enfrentan, Toxicroak tiene ventaja sobre Croagunk, Brock lo ve malherido y tirado en el piso, Toxicroak le iba a dar otro golpe cuando fue interceptado por Brock que le dio en la espalda, Croagunk no se creia lo que veia, nunca lo habian defendido y ahora ese extraño lo salvo, despues de que Brock recibiera el golpe, Toxicroak estaba retrocediendo, el cual Croagunk aprovecho para golpearlo con su golpe venenoso, que lo noqueo al instante

Clemont: estas bien Brock!?

Brock: si estoy bien, gracias a Croagunk

Este va a donde Brock, se dirige hacia su cinturon y le quita una pokebola, este entra voluntariamente en ella, esto sorprende a Brock pero se emociona

Brock: ¡que bien, atrape un Croagunk!

Bonnie: felicidades Brock

Brock: gracias pero busquemos un refugio esta empezando a hacer frio

Encontraron una cueva y prendieron una fogata y la pasaron ahi hablando de diversos temas

Clemont: me sorprende que atraparas un Croagunk, son dificiles de atrapar aqui

Brock: gracias, pero el decidio venir conmigo

Bonnie: (bostezando) creo que es hora de dormir

Pikachu:(bostezando) pika pika(tienes razon)

Los 4 se fueron a dormir, al dia siguiente llegaron a la cima de la montaña, esperaron a que Ash y May llegaran, cuando llegaron vieron que Ash cargaba a May que estaba dormida, despues de que despertara encontraron una casa de la cual una chica los vio acercarse

Chica: hola necesitan ayuda en algo

Brock: lo unico que le pido bella dama es que sigan conmigo hasta el fin de los...

Se ve interrumpido porque un Croagunk golpeando a Brock en el trasero con un golpe venenoso

Brock: porque a mi( retorciendose de dolor)

El Croagunk se lo lleva dejando impresionados a Ash y May

Brock: porque a mi?...

Ash: ¿quien es ese pokemkn y porque ataco a Brock?

Clemont: veras...

Les cuenta todo lo que paso desde que se separaron

May: vaya pero por lo que vi, lo ataco cuando coqueteo con la chica

Ash: es como si reemplazara el trabajo de Max

May: jajaja si es cierto

Despues de un corto tiempo nuestros heroes estan de regreso aen ciudad Lumiose, para llegar a su siguiente destino, que les deparara a nuestros heroes, lo sabremos mientras que el viaje continua, esta historia continuara...


End file.
